Reflection
by Thalia Lightning Punk
Summary: What if Percy had a sister but she wasn't born in modern times. She was born 3,000 years ago and is a hunter of Artemis. What if she falls in love with Apollo? How will everything work out? Read and find out. R


Reflection

I was out on a hunt with Lady Artemis and my fellow hunters, when we came across five new half-bloods, and a satyr. They were fighting a monster so we shot at the spikes he was throwing at two of them. When we shot at him again with the orders from Artemis the monster fell off of the cliff, but the sad part was that one of the half-bloods fell off with him. One of the demi-gods tried to jump off after her.

"She's not dead young Perseus Jackson. You would know that wouldn't you?" Lady Artemis said. Wait THAT'S Percy Jackson! The son of Poseidon.

"Lady Artemis you mean he's the son of Poseidon, right?" I asked.

"Yes Maya that means he's your half brother." She said smiling at me, "now looking at the both of you I can see the family resembles. You both have Poseidon's black hair, same sea green eyes, and the same fighting skills."

"Wait a minute! Not to be rude, but I thought the Big "3" weren't suppose to have kids after World War II" Percy asked.

"Who said I was born after that?"

"What you can't be any older than 16 can you?" he asked.

"When you become a hunter of Artemis you become immortal and I've been a hunter for nearly 3,000 years Percy. I was born a long time before that silly pact was made." Thunder boomed over head. "Sorry Zeus, but I'm just saying." Thunder boomed again, but this time it sounded more like laughter.

"So you've been a hunter for a LONG time haven't you?" Thalia, I think her name was, said.

"Yes, I have. For a long time." Percy was looking at me like he has seen a ghost. ""What are you staring at?" I asked.

"I've seen you before. You were standing outside my school watching me. You looked worried, like you knew something was going to happen. I had blinked and then you were gone." He said talking with his hands. Lady Artemis was looking at me with a sly grin.

"Maya, I thought that we agreed that you would leave him alone." I blushed.

"Then if it was you why were you so surprised?" he asked.

"I was acting. I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't remember seeing me." I said looking at him, "I was being carless. You shouldn't have seen me."

"Well then now that we have that solved lets set up camp." Lady Artemis said.

Later that night when Percy was done talking to Lady Artemis he came out and sat by me.

"So how was it living in ancient Greece?" he asked.

"It was a lot easier then it is now. We didn't have the same distractions there are today, but yet we didn't have the same things that are important now days." I said looking out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but do you wish you could date and have a family?"

"No it isn't rude, and yeah sometimes I want to ask Lady Artemis to release me from my oath, but then I'm scared that I might get really hurt and it's been so long that I wouldn't know how to cope with the pain." I said trying not to relive that old memory. I tried to rebury it, but it kept coming till I was in ancient Greece.

I was standing by the shore in blue and white chiton. Waiting for him… waiting for Hercules. I've been standing there for a couple of hour, but then I saw something coming, well I actually felt it before I saw it. 'He's back, He's back!' I kept thinking to myself. Then a few minutes later the boat docked and he came running out of the water. He smiled when he saw me, but there was something behind that it was almost like regret or sadness, but I put that out of my mind when he came and picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

"Was my father nice to you as you sailed?" I asked when he put me down.

"Yes once we left for home it was smooth sailing the ocean was still as glass." He said, but it slowly faded, "but I don't think he'll be so happy with me in a minute."

"Why? Why would he get angry with you Hercules?" I asked.

"I think that you should move on and look for the right person for you because it isn't me Maya. I hope you can understand." He said kissing on my forhead and going over to another girl waiting for him and walked off. He was right my father wasn't very happy with him for being the reason behind my broken heart. I knew what I wanted. Hercules was wrong about one thing there was no one else out there for me so I went to Lady Artemis and asked to become a hunter. She gladly accepted and asked me if I was a demi-god and I only nodded my head. I could tell she noticed the look in my eyes. An expression worn by my father Poseidon. God of the Seas.

"You are Poseidon's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis, I am."

"Well then I am proud to call such a powerful demi-god one of my hunters. Welcome Hunter Maya." She said warmly.

I snapped back to the present and looked over at Percy who was staring at me.

"Are you ok? You were staring at the ocean then you looked mad in an instant. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I was just remembering something. We better get going Lord Apollo will be here in a bit." I said giving one last look out towards the ocean and got up.

"We're going to get a ride from Apollo?"

"Yes."

"SWEET!" he said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along. We finally broke through into the clearing still laughing when Apollo got there.

"There you two are. I need to talk to you Maya before I leave." Lady Artemis said.

"Yes, M'm lady" I walked over to her.

"I want you to know that the main reason I took you as my hunter was that I know you'll find him Maya, it's just that he wasn't around when you were mortal, but he's around now so keep your eyes open and I'll let you go without hesitation. You are a great and powerful girl remember that." She said and disappeared.

"You ready to go Maya?" Lord Apollo asked.

"Yes Lord Apollo, I'm ready." I said turning around and looking at him and my world stopped.

_TO BE CONTUINED..._


End file.
